Mayumi Nakahara
'Mayumi Nakahara '(中原 真弓,Nakahara Mayumi), is a kunoichi originating from borders of Kirigakure, loyal to Konoha. Background Mayumi came from one of the branches of the Nakahara clan. Her mother remained unknown and her father did not really pay much attention to her, as he was busy taking care of her three older brothers, who treated her in similar manner. She was often watched over by her aunt, Amaya. As a child Amaya has scheduled for Mayumi to be taken outside of the village for safety due to the still-ongoing persecution against Kekkei Genkai users, together with many other local children. Her brother and many other members stayed behind to protect the clan’s properties and treasures. She spent her early years on a tea farm near the borders of the Land of Water, where the children were transported. Because of the rather high-status of the Nakahara clan, some children tended to be quite cautious of her, however she was quiet social and managed to make friends. When few months later some of the evacuated children were brought back, Mayumi included, the situation in the clan has changed drastically, with many of the members, including her father, being either executed for treason or leaving. Personality Being born with the sign of monkey which in Nakahara clan reflects one’s personality, Mayumi is a curious but calm person. She is very stubborn although it is hard to tell at first sight. She can be quiet egoistic and selfish at times, but she tries to be a welcoming and warm person to those close to her, whom she usually shows extreme affection and defensiveness for. However, she can be very harsh and cold even to those, as seen with the way she treated her former family when those begged her to give Shigematsu’s Claw back, to which she refused more because of personal hurt rather than what the blade was doing to the clan. Mayumi is a quiet aggressive person, who although will sit silently through criticism, will straight away grow a negative attitude for the commenter and tends to pay back at the soonest occasion. Naturally greedy, she tends to like to tease people in a joking way. Although not really the type to try and push it too far, she sometimes goes slightly over the line unintentionally. Appearance Like many of Mist’s people, Mayumi’s skin is slightly tanned. She has grey eyes and thick, black straight hair that she usually wears down. As a child Mayumi was seen to be quite boyish, sporting shirts and shorts twice her size and choosing darker colours, however she has became very feminine as she grew, now wearing a slightly baggy grey dress with long sleeves, black shorts and black ninja sandals. She has tied pink laces around her sleeves to keep them more comfortable; she had a major nail-biting problem, and found that having longer sleeves tends to keep her away from doing it. Eventually she managed to get out of the ‘addiction’, but kept the fashion. Like all of the Nakahara clansmen, Mayumi has several Irezumi symbols, some of which are ‘empty’. She was born with the kanji for Monkey (猿) on the side of her right hip. When Mayumi was 4, Amaya, for her birthday present, has tattooed a quote on her left ring finger, written in symbols that were once used by the women of the Nakahara clan as a secret way of communication without the men interrupting. Mayumi has never learnt the secret alphabet, thus she has never worked out the meaning of the quote. While working in the tea farm, she has made her first tattoo herself, which was a small star next to the Monkey kanji, to show that she is happy under the spirit. An attempt to embed a summoning of a sparrow bird she wanted to use for correspondence failed, leaving Mayumi with a tattoo of the bird on her lower left shoulder. Abilities Like the majority of Mist ninja, her chakra’s nature is water. She is able to use the common for Kirigakure Hidden Mist Technique and the follorwing of the Water Release jutsus: *Grudge Rain *Violent Water Wave *Water Clone Technique Irezumi When Mayumi actually began to use the Kekkei Genkai, she has managed to successfully embed things such as razor wires, picklocks and other things useful for sneaking around or stealthy assassinations. Mayumi was born under the sign of monkey, thus she is naturalized with agility, speed and stealth. She does not lack physical strength either. This has however resulted in her being absolutely useless in ranged attacks, leaving her for close-combat offensive type. Her defence skills are average, depending mainly on dodging which is combined with her natural skills. After finding Shigematsu’s Claw she has twice failed to embed the summoning of it on her body, with the first one being the symbol of Nakahara clan on her lower back and the second a miniature flying Japanese dragon on her right wrist. The final piece was the phrase 'Thank You' (ありがとう) behind her ear, which she currently uses to summon the sword. Shigematsu’s Claw The elders having prepared her for claiming the Claw, Mayumi knew how to use the blade’s assets to her advantage. Not ever being able to uncover its full power, she has resorted to using its most simple purpose, combining it with her personal skills. Although fighting mainly close-range, the long-range abilities of the sword have helped her to get closer to the opponents or blow long, combined attacks on them, however she still has difficulty using them and finds it risky. Part I With the number of remaining members, the Nakahara clan dissolved with most of them becoming rouges or involving themselves with criminal groups. Amaya remained at the Nakahara properties together with Mayumi and some of the elders. Soon news began reaching the clan that the hunt for Shigematsu’s Claw are being rumoured. The elders began to be worried about the faith of the claw. Knowing about its power, they have decided that the only thing to do now would be to get a remaining, stable and faithful clan member to retrieve it. Although a girl, being the only child left was the clan’s last resort, thus they immediately began her training and sent her off to the Academy. As she grew, the remaining members slowly began passing away from old age, eventually leaving her with rather a large property and money at her disposition. Soon after, Mayumi left the property and set off to search for the Claw. Unsure of its powers, she still insisted on finding it, due to her simple mean nature, as well as a will to continue family traditions. Knowing of Konoha’s good reputation for assistance and its overall peaceful attitude, Mayumi set off to request that they allow her to settle in the village for the time she is searching for the sword. Although at first a bit repulsed at the idea, the council took the fact that the blade is dangerous and gave Mayumi permission to settle there for the time being. She stayed in Konoha for the remaining 2 years, sometimes assisting on the missions. At other times she would be researching the locations of the blade parts and retriving them. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Mayumi has been out of the village since Naruto's first return into Konoha. During that time she has managed to retrive the blade. As soon as the news of this began spreading, many of the clansmen who were searching for it came to her begging for her to give it back, or to come back to the clan with them. Mayumi has refused, reasoning herself with the selfishness of the clan throughout the years and the idea of how much they were rejecting her earlier on. Seeing what the blade has done to the clan, with clansmen butchering each other just to retrieve it and the fact that most likely Shigematsu would refuse to serve “…such impure souls”, Mayumi told the clan that she will not give the sword up. Believing that she was being driven by nothing but pure revenge, the clan left Mayumi alone. However, they have realized that Konoha is at a quite hostile point because of the destruction caused by Pain and the political instability due to Tsunade's comma and Danzo's plans. Shinobi World War Arc Because many of the ex-members were related to the criminal world, they knew well that the Akatsuki was targeting Konoha. Believing that Mayumi was faithful to Leaf, they have decided to use the opportunity to attempt and get back at her. During the War, the ex-Nakahara clan members teamed up to back up the army of Zetsus, however they said that they are only after Mayumi, who was assigned to the First Division. When she heard of this she found them on the battlefield. Although she fought them with extreme courage she was outnumbered and fell quickly. This was the only point in the history of the Shigematu's Claw when the sword has actually unleashed some of its power; although unexplained, considering that Mayumi was definitely not a pure person, it is suspected that this was because of the purity of the purpouse- to stop the clan from getting the sword, as it has been destroying them and causing hatered for years. Mayumi went into an absent state, somewhat as that of a hypnosis; she did not say a word and just went after her enemies. Every move of the sword gave of powerfull waves of chakra. At this point it did not take long for her to defeat the members, with majority of them simply running away. After this Mayumi collapsed from exhaustion and was removed from the battlefield. Trivia *Mayumi's name means 'truth' and 'bow'. *Mayumi's favourite food is Goma Dango with green tea. Her least favourite are grilled meats. *In her spare time she works at a tattoo shop in Konoha. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Kirigakure Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL